


Christmas Honeymoon

by AuroraStClaire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Good Lucius Malfoy, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraStClaire/pseuds/AuroraStClaire
Summary: Lucius takes Hermione on their honeymoon. He wears red for the first time. Teasing ensues.





	Christmas Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Fairest of the Rare Advent.
> 
> I want to say thank you to my wonderful beta HeatherQuynn. You're an angel, thank you so much!
> 
> Special thanks to VinoAmore who took the time to give me kind feedback on this fic. I hope you like the changes I made :)
> 
> I'd appreciate it if you leave a comment and let me know what you think. Happy reading!
> 
> **Disclaimer: All the characters from the Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. I am grateful that she allows us to play in her world. All original ideas expressed within this story are mine. I am not making a profit from this. I am just happy to get the opportunity to write.**

Hermione sat in front of the vanity, trying to tame her wild hair. She gritted her teeth in frustration, it was taking far too long. She'd started almost an hour ago.

“Darling, if we wait too much longer it'll be dark before we leave the castle,” Lucius called from the other room.

“Well, that's not entirely my fault, is it?” Hermione smirked. It really wasn't, since they had spent most of the morning tangled in each others limbs. Having been married two days ago, then quickly whisked off on a wintry Christmas themed honeymoon, they had spent little time out of bed. The first day, because they were utterly exhausted; and the second, because it was their honeymoon and they did what couples naturally did.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. For a mid-fifty-year-old wizard, he certainly had the stamina of someone less than half his age. She eyed her neck and all the love marks Lucius had left behind. She shook her head, she needed to finish getting ready. When Lucius had told her that he was whisking her off to a castle that she'd only ever read about, she couldn't have been more excited. Hermione had been reading about it since she was small. The muggle traditions surrounding the castle intrigued her. Lucky for her, the castle was actually a vacation destination for the magical folk of the world. This explained why muggles where only allowed to visit certain sections and never allowed to stay in the castle, which was something she had always longed to do.

One particular tradition she had adored was, on Christmas Eve, locals would get dressed up in Victorian attire and go about their daily activities; shopping, caroling, pictures with Father Christmas, and what have you. Lucius had bought her a dress specifically for this event. Hermione glanced at the Victorian gown that lay on their bed, a deep shade of wine red. She hoped that getting into it would not be as hard as brushing out her hair.

“My dear, I know that you love your muggle ways. It's one thing that’s endearing in you but, by Merlin, a little magic and or potion would speed the process along quite swiftly.” he drawled from the doorway. Hermione couldn't see him with her mass of hair blocking his reflection but, he had a point. The only reason Hermione liked to brush her hair was because it calmed her, but right this moment it was creating far too much frustration. She grabbed the Sleekeazy potion that sat on the vanity. Her hair became vastly more manageable. With a twirl of her wand, her hair was piled neatly atop her head in such a way it sat well underneath the faux fur hat.

Hermione's smiled. There were many things Lucius had changed because of her; he no longer used house-elves unless they wished to be paid, animal-based clothing had disappeared- likely a good chunk of his wardrobe, and even the Manor was no longer dark and dreary. War changes people, sometimes for the worse and sometimes for the better. Luckily for her, it was the better. Otherwise, there was no other way that Hermione could have let herself fall so deeply in love. 

Lucius was such an infuriatingly charming man that it had been hard to resist his charms. Hermione had discovered this when she had to deal with him regularly after the Wizengamot trials, it was something he automatically did. His charm hadn't initially been directed specifically at her. The confusion was something else, not just because of who he had been, but because of what it did to her. Luckily for her, when she had made the mistake of returning his 'affections,' he had eventually warmed to the idea himself. 

Hermione had been one of the few to treat him kindly, which was the last thing he had expected from the muggle-born witch. This had caused him great confusion, as the world had cast him aside but Hermione did not. Yes, it had been because of her work. She was assigned to every wizard and witch who had been pardoned for one reason or another, to make sure they stayed a productive member of wizarding society. He still didn't fully understand why his wife had chosen to either forget about his past or forgive it, but it wasn't something he wanted to push. He didn't want to lose Hermione. Lucius' dark days during the war were nothing compared to what followed.

Losing both Narcissa and Draco had broken him. Hermione provided the only light. She was a bright and kind witch. She was also fierce. The first time she had defended him in public had sealed his affections for her. Every man deserved a woman who would stand by their side, no matter what. Lucius loved her more than he could ever allow himself to express in words; but, in his actions, he gave her the world. For the first time, he learned about muggles, and came to adore her muggle tendencies- even if on the odd occasion it made them late.

Hermione smacked her lips together to make sure her lips stick had evenly coated her lips. She eyed herself in the mirror, her Husband staring at her in the reflection. He was leaning against the doorway still in his dressing gown.

“I've been in here for over an hour and you still aren't dressed?” She teased. 

“My dear, some of us do not take the time to dress the way you do.” Lucius flicked his wand over his body. His Victorian attire replacing his dressing gown, elegantly dressed, as only Lucius Malfoy could. The clothing suited his aristocratic look, but what caused her mouth to drop was that almost everything was wine red.

“Tut.” he raised a hand as he saw the words forming on her lips. “Get dressed so we may get to experience the wonderful opalescence of the snow before the sun goes down.”

Hermione stood, flicking her wand the same as Lucius had. Her dress hugging her body, surprisingly comfortable and warm.

“Come, my wife, there is a world of things to do.” Lucius proffered his arm.

Hermione went again to comment on his attire, but he silenced her with his lips. He then proceeded to apparate them to the designated point, just outside the small village at the foot of the castle. They waded through the white powder, as the soft fluff of snow continued to float from the sky. Hermione couldn't help but stare at her husband. They matched. Couple matched. This never happened. Lucius had loved his darker colours; his blacks, greens, and silvers. Silver had been the brightest part of his wardrobe, aside from the whites. But red, no. She imagined that Lucius had never touched the colour in his whole life.

“Dear wife, if you continue to stare at me, you'll miss everything this quaint little village has to offer.” he looked sidelong at Hermione. “Come, out with it, or I'll never hear the end of how you were so enamoured with me that you never got to take in the village.”

They stopped. The muggles of the village milled around them.

“So full of ourselves aren't we, dear husband.” her lips turned up.

“Well, when I have a wife who admires me as you do, it's hard not to.”

Hermione chuckled. “Well, I can't tell what is more outrageous; the fact that you are practically in head to toe red, or the fact that you look like Father Christmas?”

Hermione gestured to the jolly old man that was entertaining a small group of children. Lucius was a handsome man and kept care of himself but, he had gotten a little thick around the middle. Hermione liked how this made for squishier hugs, and fewer bruises on her inner thighs. The bony pelvis' of men were not always so fun to ride.

Her wizard's eyes narrowed. “I do not look like that jolly fellow, not in one single way.” He yanked her flush to his body. “You will pay for such a comment.”

A lusty smirked formed on her lips. Hermione knew the punishment that she would receive would be most delicious. This was one of a great many things that she loved about her wizard.

“I have half a mind to punish you, right here and now.”

Hermione bit her lip. It took everything in her not to apparate them back to their room in the castle. 

“We have things to do, husband. I think your punishment can wait a little while.”

“Indeed, it will.” he surveyed his wife's face. The cold had brought a soft glow to her freckled cheeks. He pulled off his glove to touch her skin. Hermione took hold of his lapels pulling herself up onto the tips of her toes. Lucius gladly met her lips. He'd never met a woman who had dared to tease him in such a manner, and it only made him crave her all the more every time she did. Which was almost always. Lucius rarely felt his age when he was with his wife. This was a gift he treasured greatly. Hermione had given him something he never thought he'd have; a second chance at life. 

Hermione deepened the kiss only for Lucius to pull away. Hermione frowned as she saw the glint of mischief in his eyes. 

 

Lucius hummed. “Not until we get back to the castle, my love.”

Hermione pursed her lips, wondering how long he'd be able to hold back from her. She peeled herself away from her husband, disappearing into a throng of muggles. Laughter filled the air and rosy cheeks moved all around her. It was like being in 'A Christmas Carol'. As she moved, a waft of rosemary roast beef filled her nose. Hermione's stomach growled, unable to remember the last time they had eaten.

Hermione turned back, easily finding Lucius flitting about insecure in his new surroundings. She pulled him into a tavern; where they filled their bellies full, but not so full they couldn't continue to wander around the village. A band stood by a fire, oom-pa-paing there way through carols, while a little choir sang along. Hermione sighed happily, holding tighter to her husband. The village was turning out to be everything she'd dreamed of.

As the sun went down, little street lights lit their snow-covered path. Horse-drawn sleds moved all up and down the street, the only mode of transportation being used. Hermione had gotten Lucius to ride on one, after telling him that he would not be buying out the sleigh for just them. Lucius held her close, as children shrieked with joy and sang Jingle Bells right in time with the jangle of the sleigh.

A wintry honeymoon had been the furthest thing from Hermione's mind. There wasn't a more magical way she could think of spending it though. Hermione chuckled to herself. Magical. How many meanings that word now contained.

“What's that over there? Why are the muggles just moving around in circles?” Lucius gestured to a well lit ice rink.

Hermione grinned. It had been a great long while since the last time she had been ice skating. She eyed her husband, would this be something he'd take too? She wondered how stable she'd be, as it had been a while; and if she couldn't stand on her own two feet, they were just going to be one hot mess.

“It's called ice skating.”

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “You just run around in circles?”

“No.” Hermione chuckled. She ushered them forward, so they could have a closer look. She leaned on the sideboard, watching all the costumed people swirl around. The children were the cutest things; puttering around in clothing that was obviously uncomfortable for them, landing on their bottoms over and over again. No one was run over though. Whether it was your child or not, they were helped back to their feet and even sometimes pushed along, much to the delight of the child.

Hermione looked up at Lucius, who stood with a frown on his face. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

“I still don't understand. It seems like nonsense.”

Hermione bit her lip. “Why don't you try it. Then you can see what all the fuss is about?”

Hermione disappeared and came back with a pair of skates for each of them.

Lucius looked at her quizzically. “I have boots already, I don't need another pair.”

She laughed. “You need these to skate. You can't without them.” She went about lacing hers quickly.

Lucius took hold of a skate. “How am I suppose to stand on these spindly little things?”

“If I can manage, so can you.” She pushed herself to her feet and moved towards the rink. The snow made it decently easy to stand on two feet but, the ice would be another matter.

“Hermione,” Lucius called after her. She turned to see him still holding the skate in his hand. Did wizards not know how to tie their shoes? Hermione knelt down in front of him.

“Now these need to be good and snug, but they shouldn't hurt, so tell me if they get too tight. I don't want to cut off your circulation, because you'll need your legs later.”

Lucius smirked. He took a confident step forward, but almost landed on his arse. Hermione steadied him, the shock still in his eyes, but he pulled himself to standing. He puffed out his chest out like nothing had happened. “I'd recommend small steps.” she walked with him to the entrance of the rink. Lucius regarded his wife, all the while wondering what foolishness he had agreed to.

She slid shakily onto the ice. “I'm going to have one go around before I help you. I want to get my bearings. I'll be quick.” 

She pushed herself forward, slow strokes, one foot and then the other. She held her arms out to balance herself, and possibly to catch herself if she fell. It didn't take long to move smoothly. Once learned, it wasn't something you could truly forget. She slid across the exit next to Lucius, who was struggling to look dignified as he wobbled against the barrier.

“I'm ready, if you are.” she held her hand out to her husband, a flash of terror in his eyes.

“Don't worry. It's just you and me, no one will ever know if you don't want them too.” she gave Lucius' hand a reassuring squeezed. She pushed herself up to press her lips to his cheek. “This is meant to be fun.”

Lucius clenched his jaw, almost certain that this would not be a fun endeavour. Hermione backed up slowly to the entrance. The occupants of the rink were kind enough to give them a wide berth. Lucius moved slowly, and Hermione made sure she had a firm grip on him. Lucius lifted his feet like he was walking in shoes.

“You have to push off the blades, one foot then the other.”

Lucius frowned, struggling to do as he was told. Hermione nibbled her lip before giving a good yank on Lucius to get him gliding. His grip was painful, but Hermione had no intention of letting go. He wobbled each small push of his feet. Bit by bit, she felt his grip loosen. Eventually, she let go, but only to move so she was by his side instead of in front of him. Lucius floundered, causing them both to fall; Lucius on top of her.

Lucius' eyes were wide with horror. Hermione could only laugh. “You couldn't wait until we got back to the castle, could you?” she teased. 

Lucius' expression lightened, his rich laughter filling her ears. She reached up for a quick peck before trying to get them both up. Lucius struggled, sliding and fumbling as she tried to pull him up. Hermione had to settle for showing him how she pushed herself up, after once again falling into a heap on the ice. This bolstered his confidence, and they ended up skating for quite a time. This happily surprised her. They skated until their feet couldn't take it anymore.

The couple joined a group of muggles that were gathering. It wasn't long before fireworks filled the sky. Nothing compared to wizarding fireworks, but all the same, it was wonderful. Lucius took hold of Hermione's hand, squeezing it three times. Hermione looked up at her husband.

She reached up. Lucius' hand captured her cheek.

“Right, not until we get back to the...” Hermione was cut off by his lips. Warm against her own, which it seemed had turned blue. She hungrily met her husband's rhythm. He pulled her closer, as heat seemed to radiate from him. He tasted of the hot chocolate they'd had to warm up recently. Hermione's hand fisted into his cloak, her other twirling in his silky locks. Their tongues dancing in each others mouths, as if it was the only way to stay warm. A honeymoon and Christmas that neither would forget. Lost in each others embrace, as they wanted to stay like that for eternity; well, maybe not the bit about the cold, but to be held by one another. Hermione wanted to be tangled up with this man for the rest of her life. Each day, he'd always made it seem as if they were brand new, and it was a feeling she knew they'd never lose. For Lucius, all he wanted was for Hermione to be happy. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was she. And if Lucius could be showered in her affections for the rest of his life? It was only a bonus, lucky for him, when she was happy affection always followed.

Hermione pulled away when something damp fell against her cheeks. She looked around them in confusion, then back at her husband. Tears spatter his cheeks. She latched on for a moment wondering if he was sad, but a twinkle filled his gentle grey eyes.

“Happy Christmas, darling.”

Hermione wiped the tears from his cheeks, then squeezed him. “Happy Christmas, my one and only.”


End file.
